The Humorous Results of Room Complications
by UnbreakableVow7
Summary: All members of the Order of the Phoenix are staying at Grimmauld Place in order to make strategies and defence tactics before the war. Each individual has their own room, Ginny is in her own room making herself comfortable when no one other than Snape enters, claiming it is in fact his room. Read to see how they manage to meet a slight compromise. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

The Results Of Room Complications

Summary: All members of the Order of the Phoenix are staying at Grimmauld Place in order to make strategies and defence tactics before the war. Each individual has their own room, Ginny is in her own room making herself comfortable when no one other than Snape enters, claiming it is in fact his room. Read to see how they manage to meet a slight compromise. Rated M for a reason!

A/N: This story takes place in 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' before the war. This is smutty one shot between Professor Snape and Ginny Weasley and is rated M for a reason. Please read and review, thank you and enjoy.

"Remus! Nymphadora! You're here! No, no leave your bags, Arthur will fetch them now, come in, come in!" Mrs Weasley shrieked to the couple the instant they entered the hall. They were the last members of the Order to arrive at Grimmauld Place. The Weasley twins were given the room in the attic on the fourth floor, opposite Kingsley Shacklebolt, in hope they would behave if staying next to him. Sirius Black was occupying the small room below them, next to Mundungus Fletcher on the third floor. The Hogwarts teachers including Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody all shared the second floor too. Hagrid was staying the summer at Hogwarts to look after the magical creatures so wasn't staying at Grimmauld Place. The rest of the Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione were staying in rooms all scattered along the first floor.  
"Hiya, Molly" Remus smiled, he gave her a tight squeeze, "Thank you."  
"Hi! Good to see you, Molly". Tonks grinned, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
"Arthur! Can you give us a hand down here?" Mrs Weasley called up the many stairs. "Mostly everyone has retired to their rooms now; I will show you where you will be sleeping. Arthur, get down here!"  
Remus chuckled, "Brilliant, thank you". Mr Weasley had started rushing down the stairs, dust falling below atop of everyone's heads as he did so.  
"What is it, dear? Ah, Remus! Tonks!" cheered Mr Weasley.  
"Arthur, how you are?" Remus replied, happily.  
"Splendid." Mr Weasley winked, quickly realising his wife was sternly pointing to Remus' and Tonks' luggage sitting by the door. "Aha, I shall bring it up behind you.".  
"Thank you, dear. You two follow me!" Mrs Weasley directed to the couple. She led them up the first worn stair case, passing the many ghoulish paintings on the way. They then walked through a pokey corridor with a low ceiling passing various doors and then walked up a few more stairs.  
"Right, here we are." Mrs Weasley guided Remus and Tonks through the doorway to their room.  
"Lovely. Thank you, Molly." Tonks smiled.  
Remus appreciatively said, "It's great, thanks. We shall see at breakfast then.".  
"Goodnight. Wait, Arthur's just coming up the second flight of steps I think." With that, Arthur approached their door carrying their bags using a hovering charm and rested them down near their bed.  
"Thanks, Arthur.".  
"Night, sleep well!" Arthur called, walking back down the hall with his wife. "Right that's everyone, love. We better get to sleep ourselves.".  
"Mmmm." Mrs Wealey replied tiredly.  
""That's our room there, you go in and I will bring us up some tea." Mr Weasley charmingly said to his wife.  
"That's Hermione's room you dimwit! We are the other end of the corridor!" Mrs Weasley laughed. She walked to their room down the corridor, "Hopeless." chuckling to herself.

Meanwhile, Mr Weasley was creeping down the main staircase trying not to wake anyone up on his way to the kitchen. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door. He had a mental battle with himself on whether to open it not thinking it could be Death Eaters. Deciding to do this the muggle way, he peered through the spy hole. Standing there moodily was no one other than Severus Snape.  
"Aha! I thought there was someone forgotten…" a very relieved Mr Weasley whispered to himself. He swung the door open merrily, "Severus!".  
"Mr Weasley, Hello." Snape muttered grumpily in contrast the Mr Weasley's tone of welcoming. "Where is my room?" he asked rudely, just stepping into the house from the porch.  
"Oh, um I will take you there now… it's… up here." replied Mr Weasley, pointing vaguely towards the stairs. In truth he had no idea where his room was or is even there was any rooms left to occupy. "In fact you can easily find it yourself, it's the er… the door on the left as soon as you get to the top of stairs." He would soon find out if someone was staying there was his way of thinking. Thinking about it, he didn't even know if there was a room on the first left. "I was about to make some tea, would you like some?" he called to Snape, walking through the passage which led to the kitchen.  
Already making his way up the stairs with his one small bag, he dimly replied, "No." and carried on walking. Rubbing his eyes in tiredness, he reached the door to his room and opened it to find Ginny Weasley lying on her front on his bed, in just her underwear.  
Dropping his bag instantly, "What on _earth_ do you think you are _doing_? he attempted to shout but thinking it was midnight and didn't want everyone to find him in this compromising position only managed a stressed whisper dripping with disbelief.  
Ginny's face turned to that of pure shock and her jaw nearly dropped clean off her face. Startled, she got up flustered and attempted to draw the bedsheets towards her to cover herself. In doing so, she slid herself nicely off the bed and on to the hard wooden floor.  
"Miss Weasley?".  
"Ow.".


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Weasley? Are you hurt? Snape asked, partly covering his eyes even though Ginny was completely covered by the side of the bed. "Ginny?".  
"Yes, I am okay." Ginny sighed in response from behind the bed. "Sorry about that.".  
"Would you care to explain why you were… lying on my bed in that… attire?" he asked, removing his hand from his face.

Shocked, Ginny popped up from behind the side of the bed so you could just see her head, she managed a quiet yell, "_Your_ bed? This is _my_ room!" she had a look of complete bewilderment on her face.  
Snape laughed, "I was clearly told by _your_ father that my room was the first door on the left after the stairs. It just so happens that _that_ room is _this_ room!" he spat.  
"This is _my_ room, I've already been here for a night with the rest of my family!" she argued. "Go and find my dad and tell him it is already occupied.". Ginny was seething, she was just having a nice relax on her bed and was now being accused of waiting for her Professor in only her underwear.  
Being as stubborn as ever, Snape replied, "I am not going anywhere, Miss Weasley. If anyone will be changing rooms it will be you". He smiled a sarcastic smile.

Thinking she could use the current situation to her advantage, Ginny stood up to reveal herself in only a bra and knickers.  
Getting angrier by the minute, Snape immediately span around so he was facing the back of the closed door. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?", he shouted huskily towards the door, "Cover yourself this instance!" he was trying his best to sound annoyed but most of his brain was trying to put his mind off the gorgeous body that stood not far behind him. Naturally, his body was reacting to her. Luckily for him, Ginny couldn't see as he was facing the other way and surrounded in his billowing robes.

He could not see Ginny, nor hear her doing anything. "Ginny… are you covered yet?" he said hesitantly, not looking around still.  
To his surprise, she had managed to silently walk up behind him and replied right into his ear a seductive, "No.". She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them slowly, "If all rooms are occupied then someone is going to have to share…" she whispered into the same ear. A moan escaped his lips. The cloak that had previously rested on his shoulders had been gently tugged off him and fell to the floor.  
"Ginny, stop." he swallowed nervously, looking up to the ceiling. "We can't do this. I will go and find a spare room now.". He put his hand on the doorknob and as he was about to turn it, she spoke again.  
"Professor…?" Ginny said in almost a question-like tone. Snape turned around to look at her. The doorknob was instantly forgotten and Ginny's lips were on his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny's lips landed on Snape's fiercely, not that he minded. Her hands had enveloped the back of his neck whereas his found themselves on her hips with his thumbs caressing her pelvis. Their bodies were so close together the heat between them was almost unbearable for both of them. His erection was ever growing through her aggressive manipulations on his mouth, it was now pressing hard into her taut stomach.  
"If you don't want this then leave now, I won't be able to stop if we go any further." Ginny clarified with him, their faces touching.  
He laughed huskily then smirked, "If I were to say I didn't want this, I think it would be _very_ obvious that I would most definitely be lying." he said, making reference to his profound erection. Raising an eyebrow sexily, he looked down at his crotch and simultaneously grinding into her body. Snape took the time when Ginny was kissing and sucking on his neck to cast a Silencing spell on their room, they didn't want any visitors.

He took hold of her hand and guided her towards the bed. Noticing that Ginny was still only in her underwear and he was still fully clothed except for his cloak, he hastily started to undress. He quickly tugged off his shoes and socks then ripped off his shirt while Ginny made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. He left his trousers on for the time being and went to join Ginny.  
He lay down on the middle of the bed, looking over to Ginny, he said, "You look _awfully_ uncomfortable sitting on your own over there. Why don't you come and sit here?" he pointed towards his majorly tented crotch. Laughing, Ginny crawled over to where Snape lay on the bed.  
She sat herself on his lap, "You mean _here_?" she smiled seductively and settled herself on his still clothed erection.  
His eyes rolled back in immense pleasure, "God.". He reached down and undid the button on his trousers; "Would you do the honours?" he winked up at her. Smiling, Ginny slowly undid the zip that revealed his tented boxers. Lifting herself up off him, the tugged his trousers so that they eventually pooled at his feet. From there, he was able to kick them off.  
In a raspy voice, Snape said to her, "Kiss me.". Once again, Ginny settled herself on his confined erection and bent down to kiss him. He hands clawed at his chest and nipples whilst she fought for domination over his mouth. Snape's hands came up around her back to caress her skin which was painfully aching for his touch. He took the opportunity to undo her bra by unclasping it from the back. Still fiercely kissing each other, Snape pulled her bra straps from her shoulders and down her arms to reveal her pert breasts. Pulling her closer to him yet again so that their bodies were completely flush and her breasts rubbed against his chest. An extremely loud guttural moan erupted from deep within his chest which excited Ginny even further; the increased dampness in her knickers didn't go unnoticed by Snape.  
"You like it when I moan, mmm?" he said, whilst roughly handling her breasts.  
Finding the breath to reply, Ginny moaned in response, "Yes. Your voice is…", she paused in order to calm her severe panting caused by her breasts being touched by him, "is _so sexy_ and just – Ah! If you do that again I'm going to come this second!".  
He chuckled wickedly and put his mouth directly next to her ear, "You like my voice?" he emphasised the naturally rich silkiness in his words and licked the outer shell of her ear. To this, all Ginny could manage in response was a mere whimper.

They continued to fight over power of each others mouths for another few minutes. Deciding to take things further, Snape brought his one free hand down to Ginny's bottom, which was currently settled on his crotch, and gave it quick slap. To this, Ginny's eyes seem to light up in arousal. She to decided to take things in her own hands by roughly pulling his boxers down his legs to reveal his proud erection for the first time. His tool was by far the largest she had ever seen and wondered how he even concealed in when flaccid.  
Noticing the sudden gleam in her eyes, Snape smirked, "Do I look… _satisfying_ enough for you?", clearly knowing he had a larger cock than the average man, by far.  
Looking back up to him with a seductive smirk on her lips, she replied, "I'm sure we'll make do.". To this, all Snape could do was laugh a very hoarse laugh.

Taking him by surprise, Ginny tightly clasped both her hands around the base of his solid tool which instantly made his gasp aloud.  
"I didn't realise- You don't- Shit!". His face showed that of complete pain and discomfort whereas he was feeling quite the opposite. Ginny then leant forward so that her face was by his navel and her breasts were by his erection. Looking down at her, Snape couldn't believe what she was about to do, not even he had done what she was about to do before. Pressing her breasts together using her hands, Ginny squeezed them around his rock hard shaft. Looking up at him, she went up and down on his cock whilst kneading her breasts which surrounded him. He looked down at her and saw the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. From his angle, all he could see was a very hot and sweaty Ginny Weasley going down on his cock with her breasts. He felt as if his balls were going to explode at just the sight of her. Wanting to gain as much pleasure from this as possible, Snape put his hands over hers and kneaded her breasts while she jerked her chest back and forth on him. She let him take over her breasts and massaged his sack; this made his pre-juices seep out from the tip of his cock. Snape suddenly roughened his touch on her breasts as he was close to climax.  
"Fucker! Oh Merlin!" screamed as he came, his seed jetting on her chest and both their hands. He had never had an orgasm as blissful as that in his whole entire life and made note to himself to put these memories into his pensieve. His whole body fell limp back on to the bed, his hands still covered in his own sperm. Looking down his violently heaving chest, Snape saw Ginny lick his seed from her fingers.  
"Fuck." he panted, still completely out of breath.  
"Ready for round two?" she whispered, crawling up his body once again.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked down at her, "Ready?" he laughed. "Don't think I'm ever going to be ever bloody ready." he murmured to himself, chest still heaving violently. Deciding he was never going to overcome his panting, Snape rolled over so he lay on top of Ginny.  
"I think it is _you_ that needs ensure you are _'ready' _." he sneered into her mouth, in the middle of another intense kiss. Still violently kissing her, Snape used his free hands to tear Ginny's underwear down her legs and off of her body completely.  
"Now it is time for you to lay back that pretty little head of yours and spread those legs for me." he demanded, Ginny liked that he was so demanding when he got going – he was most definitely going. She did exactly as he said. Snape's fingers were immediately at her sensitive core. The instant his fingers came into contact with her clitoris, she gasped. He inserted one finger fully inside her then strummed on her G-spot, whilst his tongue was near her entrance lapping up her pre-juices.  
"Shit. Shit!" she panted, as Snape's free hand crept up her stomach and handled her left breast. His finger was continually strumming deep inside her whilst his tongue was feverishly flicking her clitoris. I didn't take her long to reach climax. As she came, her hands roughly grabbed Snape's head in instinct, pulling him closer to her core. Her liquids were drunk down by Snape, who savoured her natural sweet taste. The moans that left her were turning Snape insane, yet again, his erection was pressing painfully hard into his navel. Ginny's hands had now relaxed her grip from the sides of Snape's face and were lying at her sides.

Licking his lips, Snape allowed Ginny a short recovery time and went to lie down next to her, stroking his cock.  
"That was amazing." she gasped, her face flustered.  
He smiled, "Round three?". He raised his left eyebrow seductively, it made women do anything.  
"God, yes." Ginny said, climbing on top of him. She sat on top of Snape so her core was inches from his hard tool, her hands rested on his chest.  
"Here we go then." he smirked, bringing his hands up to her bottom to guide her entrance to his cock. She sank down on his cock with a force that made them yell in pleasure. After getting over the initial pleasure of how his erection filled her, Ginny looked down at him seductively and swivel her hips with vigour. This movement made Snape yell out incoherent words involuntarily. Ginny lay her torso down on his so her breasts rested on his stomach; she then licked up his chest to his mouth and gave him another passionate kiss. Their hips came together again and again until they were nearing climax. Snape then rolled her over so he was on top with control. From this position, Snape put his palms either side of Ginny's head to support himself. He repeatedly and forcefully jerked his hips upwards which resulted in his cock burying deep inside Ginny's centre over and over again.  
"Say my name." Snape hissed, very out of breath and entirely sweaty. At this point, Ginny was too close to climax she could not put together words, "Say it!" he yelled for the second time.  
She rolled her hips as she came and screamed his name repeatedly.  
"Severus!" in half whimper and half scream. Hearing his name on her luscious lips and feeling her juices on his cock instantly made his testicles feel as if they were going to burst, he too spurt his seed inside her.  
"Argh!" he growled, immediately collapsing on her body, both of them covered with perspiration and ejaculation. Before they knew it, they had snuggled up together, still completely naked, and fallen asleep. Luckily, Snape always woke early.

Before he had even opened his eyes, he felt himself up close against another body.  
"Ah. Oh dear." he said into the back of Ginny's head, wishing he had come up with a decent cover story as to where had slept the night before. Ginny to awoke due to his movements when getting out of the bed.  
"What the hell?" Ginny said in a exaggerated whisper, remembering their were other people staying in the house.  
"Yes, Ginny, I know." he hissed back, standing completely naked at the foot at the bed with his head in his hands.  
"I mean, what _time_ is it? Who the _hell_ gets up _this_ early?" she shrieked. Rolling his eyes, Snape walked to the other side of the room to find his clothes to put on.


	5. Chapter 5

He went into the bathroom to freshen up and walked back into the bedroom, buttoning up his black silk shirt. Making his way over to the bed, he sat on the side he had slept that night, making it sink under his weight.  
"Ginerva." he drawled in a monotone voice.  
Ginny poked her head from under the pillow and groaned, "What?", it was much too early for her liking.  
"I still am your Professor, you know. You still have to treat me with respect regardless of our… previous activities." he stated.  
Ginny smirked up at him, "Yes, I am fully aware you are still my Professor." She said whilst tugging the blanket from her body revealing herself fully to him, completely naked. Clearing his throat, Snape looked away towards the other side of the room. He noticed a severe throbbing in his groin already.  
"Look, Ginny, you aren't taking this seriously! Where am I am going to say I slept?" he was clearly stressed due to his tone of voice.  
"Why would they ask anyway? Stop stressing and come back to bed." she winked up at him, caressing her stomach. She leant over the bed and pulled on his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back with passion but grabbed her shoulders firmly and put a distance between their faces.  
"We can't do this. I will lose my job if anyone finds out!" he exclaimed, his eyes on her lips.  
"No one is going to find out… What's another quick session anyway? We can't change last night so we may as well have a repeat performance". It wasn't Ginny's words that persuaded him. It was her hands which had happily found their way to his covered crotch, massaging his package. Groaning, Snape knew he wasn't going to win this one, and decided to lie comfortably on the bed and let Ginny do what she pleased to his body.  
"Comfortable?" she giggled.  
"Mmm." was his only response. Looking up at him, Ginny undid the button and zip of his trousers and revealed his erection. She immediately clasped her hand titghly around his base and lowered her head so she could suck on him. Snape's hands were instantly on the back of her head, guiding her on to him. She jerked his base quickly whilst bobbing her head continuously on him. Snape's gasps were gradually increasing with time, his cheeks a deep red.  
"Let me come on you." he managed to gasp to Ginny. "Let me come on your tits.". Hearing this from her Professor made Ginny damp instantly. She continued to jerk off his cock and suck hard on him. Just as he was about to ejaculate, Ginny leant back to expose her chest to him. Holding the base of his shaft, Snape's body violently jerked whilst his hot jets of semen spurted on to Ginny's chest. Spurt after spurt of his release was emptied onto to her neck, chest and breasts. Snape fell back immediately after ejaculating, his chest heaving. He soon gathered up enough energy to sit up and look at Ginny. The sight he saw was incredibly erotic. Ginny sat next him, massaging his come into her breasts, her eyes in contact with his.  
"Oh Merlin." He scourgified her to get rid of his mess. "You're too good. Come here." he panted, stretching his arm out to make way for Ginny to lie down next to him. She lay down next to him his arm stretched out behind her neck.  
"I'd have never expected you to have a side like this." Ginny whispered.  
"Side like what?" he looked down at her, his one hand playing with a long red lock of her hair.  
"Hmm, sexy, sensual, arousing and not completely void of emotion." she laughed, nuzzling into his ear.  
"Not completely void of emotion, is that so? Yes, it is most definitely that factor that gets the women." he replied.  
"And you're funny too.".  
"Ginny," he looked down at her, "you know this is wrong for us to do this?".  
"Mmm.". A single finger of hers was trailing up and down his chest. "But how will anyone know?".  
He sighed, "Merlin. We could… carry this on, judging on how good you are at acting in front of other people. It is imperative you act like you dislike me in front of others and I will too act like a snarky bastard in return.".  
"You mean, this isn't a one time thing? Good, I don't how I wasn't going to have this delicious body of yours to myself.". Her finger sensually travelled lower down his navel and reached his pubic hair. Sharply inhaling, Snape's cock quickly sprang to life.  
Grabbing her hand, "_This_ is the kind of thing you cannot do when people are around." he said matter of factly.  
"I know, silly.". He raised and eyebrow quizzically at her.  
Leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear, he whispered seductively, "All I know is when we get back to Hogwarts, I'm giving you detention and I'm going to shag you senseless on my desk.". Getting damp at the thought of it, Ginny sat up and got off the bed.  
"Oh, so you would devote some of your grading time to bend me over your desk? That does make me feel special." she laughed, walking over to the bathroom.  
After a few minutes, Snape called out to her in a concerned voice, "Ginny.".  
Wrapping her dressing gown around her body, she replied, "What?".  
"We still haven't figured out what we are going to say to everyone, mainly your mother, can you imagine her face?", Ginny rolled her eyes, "People are getting up now so what will we say when we walk out of the same room?".  
"Will you just keep your hair on? I'm pretty sure we aren't planning to skip out hand in hand and prance down the corridor!". It was Snape's turn to roll his eyes. "You can go down now, I will come down in five minutes." Ginny said calmly.  
"Okay, where do I say I slept though…?" he asked.  
"Merlin's sake, just go downstairs!".  
"Okay, but remember, I am now your evil Potions master now… _Miss Weasley_". He noticed the flash in her eyes. "That was _not_ supposed to turn you on. See you downstairs.". With that, he poked his head out of the door, then made his way down stairs. Ginny took this opportunity to tidy up their things and make the bed. After dressing herself, Ginny too made her way downstairs for breakfast.

Remus was talking to Mr Weasley and Sirius at the far end of the table. Snape was being harrassed by Mrs Weasley, asking if he wanted more toast, eggs, bacon etc. Other than that, Fred and George were being talked at by Professor McGonagall over NEWTs. Ginny sat in one of three available seats at the table, opposite Snape.  
"Morning, Professor." Ginny said nonchalantly.  
Not bothering to look up from his breakfast, Snape replied a quick, "Morning.". Mrs Weasley approached Ginny with a plate with a mountain of various foods on it.  
"There you go, dear. Did you sleep well?" she smiled at her daughter.  
"Thanks,", she looked up at Snape who to had actually taken his eyes off his plate," um yeah perfectly well thank you.".  
"What about you, Severus? Arthur did mention you came in late."  
"I slept _adequately,_ thank you." he said shortly.  
"I didn't even think there were any rooms left, let alone Arthur would know actually know where the room was.". Snape was now looking at Ginny with an uncomfortable look in his eye. "What room was it you slept in?" she inquired.  
"-Mum, can I have another sausage?" Ginny purposely interrupted.  
"One minute, I'm talking, Ginny!". Mrs Weasley looked at Snape as he still hadn't managed an answer to her question.  
"It was the –er, door on the first corridor." he attempted to keep up his calm and cold demeanor. Looking slightly puzzled, Mrs Weasley just smiled and nodded and made her way to the frying pan for more sausages.  
In a very quiet undertone, Snape whispered, "You are going to pay for that, _Miss Weasley_.". To this, Ginny winked and her foot crawled up his leg and sensually rubbed his inner thigh her toes. Snape's knees immediately shot upwards into the table which made all the plates rattle and several glasses fall over. Glaring at Ginny, Snape finished his breakfast by stabbing the rest of his food onto his fork.

**The End! Thanks so much for everyone who read and also to those who left reviews. Check out my other stories if you like this. Thank you!**


End file.
